


This is My Weakness

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Even years after their adventures in the Voltron robot had ended and they all found their own paths, somehow they still found themselves walking the halls of the Galaxy Garrison in another round of pining.Though, admittedly, it was a bit different this time. Between the changes in their ages, occupations, and the object of their affections—oh, and the fact that neither of them were exactly to admit that they were pining in the first place. Yeah, that was a thing.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	This is My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



> A fic for Lapis_Paladin who asked for a future Klames getting together fic with established Klance. I hope you enjoy it Lapis :)

Visiting the Garrison again was hard.

Yeah, it was hard for all the normal reasons. Seeing old friends he hadn’t spoken with in a long while, being reminded of the deep-seated memories that haunted him at the worst times, and getting hit hard with the nostalgia of piloting a lion through the stars in his younger days all had their own ways of poking at him as he walked through the halls. Though, in the end, the fatal blow was something completely different.

Blue eyes fell back onto the man in question as Lance ceased his steps. He stood at the end of the hall conversing with Shiro, fringe still brushing in front of the left side of his face and clipboard in his hand.

James Griffin.

The new gray uniform he adorned complimented him much more than Lance would ever care to admit out loud. Being promoted to an officer was expected. In fact, Lance would’ve been surprised if the natural born leader hadn’t eventually worked his way up in the ranks. In the years he’d known James, albeit vaguely, the other man was never one to accept mediocracy in his work.

Even Keith could confirm the statement. The two of them knew each other in their youth, even if the details of their interactions weren’t always positive. But, as of their adult years, the duo seemed to get along much more smoothly, and a friendship formed between them. One that Lance would never quite understand, not because of the people involved, but due to the nature of their connection. Maybe it was just the strength of a bond of two people who knew each other since childhood? Hell, him and Hunk were extremely close after being friends for so many years, so it only made sense that Keith and James would manage to get along in such a way after reconciling their differences. Besides, it wasn’t like Keith really had friends in his childhood to connect with, so it was natural that he gravitated towards James.

He shook the thought away. Why did he care so much about them being close? Yeah, Lance was in tune with himself enough to know that he wasn’t immune to jealousy. No one really was, but there was just something else to the puzzle that didn’t quite fit, a piece that refused to pop in the way he wanted it to. It wasn’t like he was jealous that Keith had friends. Not at all. Keith and Shiro were always extremely close, and there was never even a shred of concern in his mind about their interactions, so why was it so different now that the man in question was James?

Well, there was  _ one _ explanation Lance could come up with, but alas, it was another one he refused to admit out loud. Yeah, James was a confusing choice for a friend for Keith, especially knowing how James acted as a cadet when the three of them started at the Galaxy Garrison all those years ago. But, it wasn’t like Lance could exactly hold James’s past actions against him when the triad had all changed so much since then.

Though, there was also the fact that him and James had also become somewhat of friends over the months Keith was out leading the blades on their most recent humanitarian mission. Visits to the Garrison without Keith around had a different vibe to them, especially if he wound up arriving during a time where both Pidge and Shiro had too much work to properly hang out, and it was only the invitation from Nadia to join her and her friends for drinks one night that kept him from leaving until Keith’s return.

The outgoing woman had a way of seamlessly fitting Lance into their circle on occasion for a low-key get-together, and honestly, he couldn’t thank her enough. Especially when it led to him making some new friends, even ones like James and Ryan who he ended up spending more and more time with. And with James, it had gone from just a few waves in the halls, to a conversation and smile that shot him like cupid’s arrow every time they met, to texting and video chatting during downtime when Lance returned to his family.

So, yeah, maybe he had a stupidly smitten look on his face when James flashed a smile at him or when he laughed at one of his jokes. Maybe he already knew the answer to that question that popped into his head. It didn’t mean he had to also admit it. Especially not to Keith. Even if the two of them did consider their relationship open to the possibility of a third at some point.

Besides, Lance wasn’t about to take away Keith’s shot at a normal friendship with someone from his childhood. His boyfriend deserved to have that opportunity, and to snatch it away by bringing in his personal feelings was practically the entire definition of selfish.

James turned his head, hair following and a smile breaking through his previously stoic expression as his gaze fell on Lance. He turned back to Shiro, jotting something down on his clipboard and nodding before they broke apart, Shiro headed down the hall, and James stepped towards Lance with the same heart-stealing curl of his lips.

A heat rose to Lance’s face, cheeks taking the brunt of it.

It was fine if he never mentioned it. Besides, it wasn’t like he was friends with James so he would eventually date him. No, it was a genuine bond he was excited to have either way.

He could keep his feelings to himself. It was best for all of them.

* * *

Keith rested his cheek on his knuckles, arm planted firmly on the table that separated him from James. Coming home after long months away from everyone always resulted in scrambling to make time for all the people he’d adopted into his social circle, which most certainly included James these days. Yeah, the two of them started out their interactions on a rocky footing, but in all fairness, that was the case with most of his relationships. Especially when one of his first interactions with his best friend included stealing his car.

Besides, that was literally how his relationship with Lance went. They started out with verbal jabs and eventually evolved into boyfriends through their years together. Time had a way of rearranging the way he thought of people.

Not that he was thinking of James as a potential boyfriend! No, not at all!

Okay, well, maybe a little.  _ A little. _

James was a presence in his life that never seemed to leave. From their days sharing a middle school class to the time they were spending together right now as James rambled on about the goings-on aboard the ATLAS during his absences, James was a person who always seemed to re-arrive in his life. And, with every passing year, he found himself more grateful that the universe picked James for that role. Someone who was willing to go out of his way to help others in his adult years, even if they had their issues as children.

And, it was only natural that Keith would feel  _ something _ for someone like that, right? Not that he wanted to act on it, no. Even if him and Lance were open to adding another person into their relationship, it wouldn’t be fair for it to be James, especially when Keith had years to build up feelings that he consistently squished down, and Lance had only known James in passing during their days as cadets before they returned to Earth after years traveling across the universe in the lions.

Besides, it wasn’t like James liked him in the same way. They were friends, the type that were close due to endless time to get to know the ins and outs of each other, not because they were into each other the whole time. Even if James’s gorgeous eyes lit up every time he managed to catch a smile on Keith’s lips or his mouth parted in laughter.

No. Those things didn’t mean James liked him back. If anything, it just meant that the two of them had worked things out regarding their past issues. Looking too far into it would just cause them both pain in the end.

Besides, even if Keith  _ did _ confess to James for some reason, all the information would do was just make James uncomfortable and possibly ruin their friendship.

It was fine. He could keep this to himself. No one needed to know.

* * *

The fingers that slid between Keith’s own always felt so perfect, so right, like they were meant to be there. With a small squeeze, he let himself enjoy the subtle heat that met his palm as he stepped through the halls.

Coming home from a mission meant a lot of things: seeing people he hadn’t seen in months, reacclimating himself to the Garrison environment and rules, the works. Though, one of the things it always meant was that he got greeted with enthusiasm every time he was reunited with Lance, even if their separations were for nothing more than a few hours. Oftentimes, the couple found themselves eventually going back to be with Lance’s family in Keith’s more extended visits, but with the length of his last absence, Lance deemed it was only fair that he made sure Keith was able to reconnect with his friends despite how badly he wanted all that time to himself.

Lance turned his head for a brief moment, eyes falling to his phone as he tapped out a message.

Keith leaned over slightly, careful not to come off as anything more than genuinely curious. “Who is it?”

“Oh, it’s James.” Lance answered. He slipped his phone back into his pocket. “He just asked if I wanted to get lunch with him tomorrow.”

James texted Lance? To hang out? Were they friends now?

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “When did you two start talking?”

“Oh! Yeah. I didn’t tell you, I guess.” Lance slipped the phone out of his pocket slightly, glancing at the newest notification before pushing it back into confinement. “But, um, yeah, James and I kinda became pals while you were gone.”

So, they  _ were _ friends now.

Keith pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, applying pressure to it as he lost himself in thought. Was it worth bringing up the feelings that had been swimming around in his head and heart? Was it worth potentially adding a new layer to his boyfriend’s new friendship?

Maybe?

* * *

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, a loving smile breaking across his face. Gazing at Keith’s cute look of curiosity never failed to spread a warm feeling through him. It was one of the many things he truly loved about Keith. The man always had a caring inquisitiveness about the lives of those close to him, always keen on knowing what was making their days and what was ruining them.

Biting his lip though, that wasn’t part of the usual look.

Was Keith upset Lance became friends with one of his friends? Yeah, Keith never had a whole lot of friends, but he never came across as the type who’d want his boyfriend completely out of his social life.

Or, maybe it was something else? Something stirring in him now that he knew Lance was steadily becoming closer with James.

Did Keith also like James? It wouldn’t be unheard of. The two did spend a lot of time together, and more often than not, being with James had a habit of lifting Keith’s mood enough to end up with him coming home with a smile. It wasn’t as if Keith liking James would’ve been out of the ordinary either. The two did know each other for years, and if Keith liked him, it wasn’t like he was alone.

Was it worth bringing up his own personal crush on James? If Keith felt the same, then maybe it was the first step in finding a new direction for their blooming relationships with the man. Though, it wasn’t as if he could confirm his theory without asking, right?

Besides, even if Keith didn’t like James in the way he was thinking, it was at least worth it to get the feelings out onto the table.

He opened his mouth, words preparing to roll off his tongue as rushed footsteps invaded the hallway.

“Keith, Lance, do you have a moment?”

Both heads snapped up, eyes fixed on James as he halted in front of them.

“Yeah,” Lance answered, the same stupid smile breaking over his face as usual, “What’s up?”

“Sorry, I have to get to a meeting, and this is going to be a bit bold, but would you both be interested in dinner tonight?” James brushed his fingers through his fringe, starting from underneath and pushing the hair upwards as he finished his sentence with a nervous smile starting to form on his lips.

He turned his gaze to meet Keith’s, silently nodding and waiting for one in return. Once he received it, Lance turned to face James again. “Sounds great.”

“Um,” James stuck his hand out, fingers spreading as his palm faced the couple in a ‘wait’ gesture, “as, as a date.”

“As a date.” Keith confirmed.

The smile on James’s face changed, one more akin to relief mixed with glee, “See you tonight then.”

That was one problem solved.


End file.
